1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extendable cargo beds and more particularly relates to roll-out cargo beds with a cable tension release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trucks and vehicles with a cargo area are generally used to transport equipment from one location to another. Typically, a cargo bed is built into the body of a vehicle to provide storage space for transporting various items. Problems arise, however, when a user must load and unload the equipment from the cargo area. The sides of the vehicle, which define the cargo area and enclose the equipment during transportation, become a barrier to the user while loading and unloading the equipment. Often, the user is not able to reach or pull out the items in the cargo bed, especially those items located near the cab of a vehicle. Consequently, the user must climb into the cargo bed, lift or move a particular item, and then jump out of the vehicle to finish unloading the item, which can be an extremely difficult and time-consuming process. Usually more than one person must collaborate to effectively load and unload a vehicle. The loading and unloading process can be costly and inconvenient and, in certain instance, can increase the health risk of the loader due to poor ergonomic conditions.
In recent years, extendible cargo beds that retract into the vehicle for transportation have enabled users to load/unload items outside of the vehicle cargo area. The extendible cargo beds available, however, are generally fraught with many faults. First of all, the moving platform for loading cargo is often difficult to control or manipulate. The weight from the cargo on the extended platform can cause the platform to slant and can stretch connecting cables, often destroying fragile cable tension release mechanisms. In certain cases the platform may derail, causing other calamities. In addition, the extendible cargo beds are often difficult to install and remove; thus, if the cable tension or the rail systems of an extendible cargo bed fail, the user may have a difficult time fixing the associated problems.
Another common problem that occurs in extendible cargo beds is vibration. During transportation, the motion from traveling and the load on the extendible cargo bed can cause the platform and corresponding frame members to sway and knock against each other. The resulting noise can be annoying to anyone in close proximity. In addition, the motion may negatively affect the components of the extendible cargo bed.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for a reliable extendible cargo bed with an improved cable tension release system. Beneficially, such an apparatus and system would minimize the number of stresses that disrupt a cable tension release system. Additionally, the extendible cargo bed would be easy to control and would be easily installed/removed from the bed of a vehicle.